Shugo Chara hope
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: A new Threat has been detected and a young girl wishes to change, What will happen when she finds three eggs in her bed? And who are these Guardian royal's? And whats a Chara?Katie's life is on the risk and secrets are told, match making is in work, Will Katie be able to protect herself and her Chara's? Will she fall for the irresistible Akir who is her friend and holds a secret?
1. AkirThe secret of truth

"Nigh, Nigh, Lua, Lua? Where are you" The little red haired child said searching around the boys room, when He say and tuft of red and black hair, "Lua, Found you! Akir win!" he said as he tapped the girls shoulder.  
"Well done Akir, now let's find big brother Nigh." The girl, about 9, said as she pulled her younger brothers arm to the landing to see the boy about 11 sat on the stairs, he had black hair like the young girls but none like the little boys, "Nigh, is something wrong big brother?" the two said. The boy turned to look at his younger siblings and rose a finger to his lips, silencing them and used the other hand to point to the living room where their parents were, the woman having long red hair and the man having jet black hair, with them was a man who had dark grey hair.  
"I said you will create the project Professor." The grey haired man said with a low tone.  
"No I will not let your company destroy our world." Said the woman clearly angry.  
"Don't interfere Woman. Stay in the kitchen where you belong." The man said harshly. The threes children walked to the lounge.  
"Mommy? Daddy? Who is this man?" said the young Akir, Luaina and Nigh stood by his side looking confused.  
"Nigh, Take your brother and sister upstairs. It's better up there.! the woman instructed, Nigh did as he was told.  
"Big brother, Will mommy and Daddy be OK?" Akir said locking his red-amber eyes onto his brothers dark blue ones.  
"Of course they will Akir, mom and dad are strong. I mean they put up with us three." Luaina said to try to make him laugh, the dog sat in corner of his basket running down whilst twitching his ears as if something was wrong...that was when there were two screams of a male and a female, all three ran down and as Nigh saw the mess of his mother and father dead, he pushed Akir and Luaina out the way so the wouldn't get hurt.  
"Now, now kids, if you come with me to Dark X studio's and work with us, you won't be hurt." the ma said coldly. Suddenly a little human floating creature, dressed in a white shirt with a black waistcoat of suit, and a little scythe sat on Nigh's shoulder. "A Chara? Well Well kid, you will be of great use."  
"Nigh, What will we do?" The little "Chara" Said.  
"Character change!" Night said as the scythe appeared in his hand. Luaina and Akir knew of this creature and its powers and backed away. " Stay away from my family!" His voice said. The man just Chuckled.  
"I won't hurt them..if.." he said  
"If what?" Nigh said as he took off his Character change.  
"If you agree you, your sister and brother, and your little Chara, work for me." The man said with stern eyes. Nigh sighed and turned to his sister who sadly agreed.  
"Fine We will-" he began.  
"NO!" Came the small shout of Akir. "We won't!"  
"Akir, we Can't risk of being hurt like mom and dad-" Luaina began.  
"Don't mention them..mommy and daddy died to rescue us, I won't Give in. No no no!" He said on the verge of crying.  
"Akir..." The two eldest said.  
"I Won't give in, and if you do...Then we are not family!" And with that the young boy ran out the door as fast as he could.  
when he reached out side to the park he fell scraping his knee, the tears streaming down his face, he knew he would have to fight his family on day, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.  
"Hey There, are you OK Dude?" Said from a boy his age with dark grey eyes and black hair, he noticed the cut and dragged a woman over, who seemed to be his mom, and she sat there wrapping his knee up.  
"Where is your mom and dad, little boy?" She said softly, with that Akir cried even more. The woman softly hugged him as did the other boy.  
"Evil...Man Kill mommy and daddy... Big brother and Big sister Work with evil man now. My family are gone..." He managed to stutter out.  
The woman lifted Akir up in her arms and the younger boy smiled.  
"I guess we will be your family then." The woman said hugging Akir. "I'm Maya and this is my son Tove, He's 6. How old are you?" she nudged to her son.  
"I'm 6 too." Akir said Smiling. "I can stay with you Maya?" The woman nodded and they set off to Akir's new home and he smiled...but something else was about to happen...one day...


	2. Eggs and Kia's birth, cookies too?

**Katie:Ok, let's get this straight, sure my story has me as the main character, and yes she has more than one egg, but it's actually different from the original plot, the Black X team are NOT looking for the Embryo they are after the Gem of Eternal, which is not an object it is a creature. And the plot line is changed because Katie doe's not love her enemy (Nigh) and he does NOT love her (eg: like Amuto) and Katie is only Consedered "cool" because she is the only one who never ever had a real friend so she does Not know her feelings, not even friend ship, and this is just the begining of the story, it changes along the way. And the heart lock is different from the humpty lock because unlike Amu's it does NOT change with other Chara's only her own. Also all the Guardains DO have a charcter transformation but they do NOT use it untill it is needed.**

**Kia: Woah...big text and you gave half the story away...**

**Ami and Emmi: Shhhh Katie Don't-**

**Katie: -pushes them away- Shhhhhhh yourselves you don't arrive yet...**

Shugo Chara-Hope

~Katie's P.O.V~

I walked up the walkway from my house to the school, my uniform a basic black dress with a corset waistocat, on my waist coat I sewn a red ribbon on it and tied it in a bow and around the hem of my skirt and coller was a dar blue. I left my brown hair down and let it rest on my shoulders, I lifted my Black and baby blue messenger bag over my shoulder and walked to the enterence of the school, I was a new student there, I had been here for about 3 weeks now, I walked past a couple of girls and boys who just stood in trance saying a few mumbles tht sounded like "Woah, she is so cool!" and "Wow I so wish to be her!" I sighed quietly and fliped my hair with my spare hand making them all gasp and continued inside. Ever since when I started and made a mistake people thought of me as cool and secretive, but the truth is I wasn't like that at all, I wish, I could change it...

In the assembly hall, the student council of the school, who in this case were called the Royal Guardains each wore a badge to represnt their role's, there was only four of them: Kayli the Queen of the group and a year younger than me, she had dark hazel eyes and dark amber hair, Tove the knight of the group and the same age as me, he had light black hair and grey eyes, he had been Akir's best friend. Iris the "lady in waiting" she was also the same year, she had light blonde hair and brown eyes, she always had a kind giggling face on. Lastly Akir the Prince, he was the actual leader of the group, he had dark red and amber hair and dark amber and red eyes, he was super cute, but I knew he would never like a girl like me.

The assembly was over and class started, I did my math quiz like a shooting star, I never was good at math, but somehow I could do that. Soon it was lunch and I bought my dinner, I sat at my table, where no one sat, they just watched me, I gently Bit into my salad acting as if I did not really care about the eyes on rest of the day was the same, at the end of the day, I was stopped by by a bunch of girls, they looked at me and I looked back. I sighed "Can I help you?" my outer voice said, I looked at the girls and they giggled, Oh Great another bunch of fangirls, they smiled brightly and looked at me, I waited for a repily when one said "Hehehe, Katie you are so cool! I so want to be like you!" I just rolled my eyes and picked up my bag and walked out the door to go home.

As I got home, I went to have my dinner, everything was quiet, I always sit alone for dinner with my parents having to stay at their computers I went Straight upstairs after I ate, I sat at my desk and took out my notebook and started to write my homework essay, when it turned about 8'o clock It was pitch black outside and a few stars shone, I walked to my balcony and looked up to the night sky and grasped my hands together, and sighed to the air "Please If someone can hear me, Please help me show the real me, instead of this me." I said to no one but the sky. I walked back in with the wind blowing the tips of my hair, I changed into my Peach PJ's and went to bed turning my lap off and sleeping till morning praying for some one to hear my wish.

-next moring-

I woke and pulled out of be and as I changed into my uniform I noticed something on my bed and looked, I felt my eyes widen for in my bed were three eggs, Did I lay them? I moved closer to them to look at them, one was pink with a little 5-pointed stair with the points in the colours Pink, Blue, yellow, green and orange. It also had a faint pink strip, the second one was dark green with light green hearts and two stripes of light green under it. The last one was Yellow ith had two lighting bolts with their points meeting on it, above and below it had a yellow zig-zag patten on it. I picked up the Pink one, it was warm I was confused, I asked for help to change myself, not for eggs. I felt something inside twich and I started to panic slight, I looked at the clook to see it read '7:45' I was going to be late!. I grabbed my bag and padded it pu with a pillow case I lay the three eggs in there, I grabbed my Homework book, and rand down stairs. "Bye mom, Bye dad I'm going to be late if I dont hurry see you later!" I yelled and ran out the door straight to the sidewalk I saw others walk in the school and I put my "cool" act on.

I got outside the gates of the school when I heard a little giggle, I looked in my bag seeing the pink egg twich slight, I wanted to scream, was it hatching?

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned to see a boy in the male uniform, I saw on his uniform was a crown badge, I instently knew who the boy was. "May I help you Akir?" I said Calmly. He stayed silent looking at me, "If you won't talk , fine but let go of me." I said taking my shoulder out of his Grasp and walked off, I felt like hitting myself I thought he was super cute, but I acted like an idiot, I walked to the assembly hall for the morning anouncements.

I watched as Akir went on the stage, He started talking about the next gradutation form the students above us, I sighed and thought to myself, 'Akir is so cute, but I'm too shy to talk to him without being "me", the cool me, I really want to tell him how I feel', I sighed quietly."Then why don't you tell him?" Came a small voice, I looked about who could it be, I looked down in my bag at the eggs, was it one of them? Could others hear it? the voice giggled. "Charcter change: From a girl who is shy, to a girl who can have confedence to shine!" it said suddenly I felt Diffrent The star from the pink egg appeared on my top and I stood up."Akir, I think your really awsome and cute!" I said, then suddenly I changed to me again and looked around...Did I say that?... I looked back at Akir Scared and tove just stood there trying not to laugh at Akir.

"Sorry, but that is irrelevent to this topic, but thank you for saying that, but I'm not intresseted." He said, he sounded harsh, I couldnt take this regection and I ran out taking my bag with me and went out the school to the park where I sat, crying, Suddenly I saw the pink egg move out my bag and float in the air, It cracked and a little floating girl appeared she had Dark pink hair in a high ponytail held up by the star on her egg, she wore a dark red dress with a black sleeveless overlay waist coat, she had light silver platformed boots on and dazzling pink eyes, she came closer to me and wiped my tear, What was this girl? she smiled at me and I smiled back, "Hello, I'm Kia, you guardain charcter, I'm who you want to be, The shine light of confedence." she said her voice sounded angelic. If she was a guardain charcter were the other two ones too?

"Aw, Damn it, I thought it was the key." Came a voice from the tree above me, I looked up to see a boy a few years older than me with dark black hair and dark blue hair, he wore a uniform almost like the boys one at the school, expeit was diffrent it was pure black and had little chains on it, He jumped down and looked at me and Kia, "Seems you have a Chara too." He said as a little male 'char'a appeared on his shoulder, it was dressed in a white shirt with a black waistcoat of suit, and a little scythe, He smirked and looked in my bag, and pulled out the other two eggs, "I guess I'll have to see if one of these is the key." I stood up clearly angry. He , Kia and his 'Chara' look at me as something glowed above me I reached up to get it and in my hand was a crystal padlock in the shape of a heart. Kia smiled and sat on my shoulder, "That's the heart lock, you can charcter transform." She said, I looked dumstruck...Transform? "Say My Heart :Unlock!" She instructed me as she tied it on a chain and put it around my neck, suddenly I moved my hands in front of it Kia stood next to me and I yelled "My Heart... Unlock!" and a warm pink light surrounded me and and Kia went back in her egg and suddenly I wore Kia's outfit and my hair was held up in a high ponytail, and Kia's star appeared on my Waistcoat. I looked at the boy..

"You ready Katie?" Came Kia's voice from the lock. I looked around. What happened... The boy was in shock, and looked at me. "Uh Kia what do we do...and why are we doing this." I said scaredly. The boy just laughed at me, So this is the transoformation Kia was on about, will this happen when the others are born? I looked at him, more like Glaring, right then I had made an enemy." Oh going to hurt me now are you, cutie?" he said walking upto me, he caught his hand under my chin and rose it up to be to his face, right then I thought he would kiss me.

"Back off her Nigh!" Came a familier voice, the boy, Nigh, dropped me down and I turned to the voice to see Akir stood there, witha a Chara that wore a Black over lay top with the sleeves rolled up jeans and trainers on he had the same hair as Akir and had grey almost silver eyes. Akir had a chara, then why couldn't I see it before. "Nigh, you have Crossed the line to many times, and Katie...Did you Charcter change? I knew something was up when I saw your three eggs before school" He said, so thats why he grabbed me.. I nodded. "Well thats rare, Rylon Charcter change!" Akir yelled and in his hand was a disc with points on like the sun, "Solar slash!" she said and threw the disc at Nigh, Nigh retaleated by Charcter changing and forming a sythe in his hand and hitting the disc back.

"Katie, jump quick!" came Kia's voice and i jumped in the air and locked on Nigh, I formed a heart with my hands above my heart. " Negtive Heart lock on, Dreaming love!"I said as a the blue and a pink aura heart appeared from my heart and hit Nigh, soon Nigh escaped un-noticed and I was still floating in the air, "Woah, this is impossable I don't believe this is true, it's a dream." I heard Kia say 'Believe' but when she did she appeared out of the locket in her Chara form and I was normal, falling from the sky, just as I was about to land, I was caught by Akir, he looked at me, and placed me down, "Come on then, Better get you to the Guardain room." He said slightly harsh again and grabbed my hand draging me along to the school, whilst Rylon and Kia were talking, I swung my bag on my sholder and walked off ahead, "So why didn't I see Rylon before, was he hideing?" I said in the silence. I looked over at the Chara he was an exact double of Akir, Akir just laughed at me, "People who don't have a Chara can't see others chara's unless they are young, and your proberly wondering what a Chara is, A Chara is a would-be self, it shows who you want to really be." He said calmly, So thats why there was eggs in my bed, so Kia and the other two are my wish to desire to be someone else.

We arrived in the Guardains room and I gasped when I saw Chara near the guardains, they each had one. "Katie, you hold Control of a lock called the Heart lock, it controls you transformations with your chara, you are lucky to have that,It hold great power." Tove said, " Now for the introductions, I'm Tove my role is the knight, and this is my Chara Kei" he pointed at the silver haired chara, Kia instently went to Kei, Tove pointed and Kayli who was very hyper active. I laughed slight "Hey, I'm Kayli my role is queen, and this is Lia and she loves cookies." She said and pointed to the little brown hair Chara with a cookie in her mouth. I laughed again then Iris smiled. "Hello, I'm Iris my role is lady in waiting, and this is Tia." she said smiling with the purple haired Chara. Lastly we turned to Akir who had some sort of a 'bady boy' mood on, "I'm Akir, the prince role and leader of the guardains, this is my Chara as you met Rylon." He said deeply. I rolled my eyes and called Kia to me and she floated to my shoulder. "I'm Katie and this is one of my Chara's Kia, I have two in their eggs who I haven't met yet." I said pulling the eggs out everyone besides Akir gasped saying " Three Chara's?" I instently looked confused, "You are different you have three chara's meaning you have a power that is unique". Akir said calmly. "And I as leader of the guardains ask you, to join us." I gasped, There was no way I was going to be a Guardain, no way. I grabbed Kia's small hand gently and ran out to go home, I got home and lay on my bed I had made three little beds for the Chara's I used old doll house beds and used old fabric to make the sheets, Kia sat on her pink bed, whilst the green and yellow stayed untouched. "Why didn't you join them?" She asked, I sighed and turned to her, I took a deep breath. "They said I had a un-natural power, meaning they proberly want to be friends with me just to have my power." I said walking to my balcony. Kia just shook her head at me and followed me, "They seem nice, Kei said so." I was about to answer her when suddenly a figure jumped down my roof and onto the balcony I looked, the light from my room on the figure's face, I instently knew it. "Akir, How did you get here?" I said, he just chuckled, I sighed as he did, " I followed you home and climbed, and I brought cookies." He said, when 'Cookies' was mentioned my head looked at him, he handed me the bag and I ate one and gave him and Kia one, "You are just trying to get me to join the guardains aren't you?" I said half eating the cookie, He laughed again and looked at me, I sighed shaking my head slight at him, "Well, yes, but I also wanted to appologise for Nigh, he works for this company called Dark X but it's now changed to Black X, and they are looking for this power to rule the world for ever and destroy chara's and dreams, and I believe you are what they are after so I asked you to join for your safety." he said looking straight at me, I looked back almost in shock, and he moved forwards to me, and kissed my nose, I instently pulled back and he laughed again, "well see you tomorrow." and with that he was going leaving me and Kia in silence, we soon went to bed for tomorrow, Right then I knew a a egg was going to hatch soon, and I looked over at Kia and tucked her in slightly and said night to her and my other soon-to-be-born Chara's, I turned the light out and fell asleep, not noticing the slight movement of the yellow egg.


End file.
